


Forget The Whole Thing Ever Happened

by thoroughly_hawkward



Series: You're More Than Everything I Need [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughly_hawkward/pseuds/thoroughly_hawkward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha's reflection of something that happened while on a intel mission for Red Room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget The Whole Thing Ever Happened

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic. Just some something I've been thinking about starting for a while now. I have no idea where it's going but there are going to be a few parts.

Before joining S.H.I.E.L.D. Natasha felt like a machine. A highly complex, killing machine. She can’t remember much about her childhood. She realized this while watching a drug lord back in Russia. Natasha didn’t expect it, she had never had feels like this before. She was just sitting on a park bench watching a deal happen when all of a sudden the sound of children’s laughter just over came her. She took her eye off the exchange long enough to see a little boy and a little girl playing with their mother in the near by playground. All of the sudden she noticed all of the children laughing with their parents and no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t remember her childhood. She couldn’t remember having a mother and a father. This threw her off so much so that she didn’t even see the exchange happen, she just saw the two parties walking away. That night, back in her hotel room, Natasha stood in the shower beating her self up for getting so distracted. But after dinner she started to question why it meant so much to her. Why was she doing this? Natasha told herself that she could never feel this way again and decided to try and forget that the whole thing ever happen.


End file.
